STAR WARS: PANDA WARS
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: El Imperio a llevado una gran serie de victorias pero el malvado Lord sirius a estado planeando un ataque hacia uno de sus mejores aprendices, Lord Vader, Vader al enterarse intentara llevar a cabo una nueva pero mejor rebelion, pero justo cuando intenta la rebelion, ocurre un accidente, llevando a la tierra a mitad de una decision importante


Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen, eh incluso Star Wars no me pertenece

Hace Mucho Tiempo….En Una Galaxia Muy…..Muy Lejana….

NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UN PERIODO DE

GUERRA CIVIL. LAS NAVES ESPACIALES

REBELDES ATACANDO DESDE UNA BASE

OCULTA, HAN LOGRADO SU PRIMERA

VICTORIA CONTRA EL MALVADO IMPERIO

GALACTICO.

DURANTE LA BATALLA, LOS ESPIAS

REBELDES HAN CONSEGUIDO APODERARSE

DE LOS PLANOS SECRETOS DEL ARMA TOTAL

Y DEFINITIVA DEL IMPERIO: LA ESTRELLA DE LA MUERTE

UNA ESTACION ESPACIAL ACORAZADA CON POTENCIAL SUFICIENTE

PARA DESTRUIR UN PLANETA ENTERO

PERSEGUIDA POR LOS SINIESTROS AGENTES

DEL IMPERIO, LA PRINCESA LEIA VOLABA

HACIA SU PATRIA A BORDO DE SU NAVE

ESPACIAL LLEVANDO CONSIGO LOS PLANOS

ROBADOS QUE PODRAN SALVAR A SU PUEBLO

Y DEVOLVER LA LIBERTAD A LA GALAXIA

PERO FUE DETENIDA POR DARTH VADER

LLEVANDOLA ANTE LA JUSTICIA DEL CONSEJO

Y ENCERRANDOLA POR ACTUAR EN CONTRA

DE SU IMPERIO

En Alguna Parte De La Galaxia, En Un Destructor Estelar Imperial

Cientos de Clones, Personal, y demás estaban apurado por llegar a la tierra, ya que seria el siguiente objetivo del imperio para conquistar, y el Canciller Palpatin, mejor conocido como Darth Sidius, había enviado a su aprendiz a elaborar esta tarea, Darth Vader, el cual caminaba hacia el puente de control de la nave, y todo aquel que lo venia llegar se apartaba de su camino, todos conocían su nombre, su poder, su carácter, y su odio a los Jedai, odio que por alguna razón había desaparecido, Caminando por los pasillos de la nave, respirando de manera electrónica (Ya saben como respira este bato), y con su sable de luz en su cinturón, usando como siempre su armadura de negro Puro, una vez que llego al puente, todo aquel que lo veía solo era por un instante y luego regresaban a su trabajo, Vader camino hasta quedar al lado del capitán de la nave, el cual era un león

Capitán: (se asusta al sentir a Darth Vader respirando al lado suyo) Mi señor

Darth Vader: (serio, se cruza de brazos y sigue respirando) ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a la tierra? (pregunto ya que se encontraban en el híper espacio)

Capitán: (asustado) no mucho mi lord es mas…..justo ahora salimos del híper espacio (dicho esto la nave sale del híper espacio) ve ya estamos aquí

Darth Vader: (lo mira) me estas llamando ciego (en ese momento, todos lo voltean a ver)

Capitán: (se horroriza) No, no, no, no, no, no, mi lord yo jamás lo llamaría ciego

Darth Vader: (molesto) mas le vale capitán, escuche envie un equipo de reconocimiento al planeta debemos asegurarnos de que…..(no termina ya que la nave se estremece y todos se agitan) que fue eso

Pantera: (mira un panel) mi señor estamos siendo atacados

De repente por el frente de la nave, pasan varios cazas rebeldes

Darth Vader: (serio) Rebeldes….todos a los cazas, quiero que derriben a eso malditos, y pobre de aquel que me falle

Algunos tragan grueso y se asustan ya que sabían a que se refería Vader con esas palabras, y rápidamente un grupo de cazas salieron del hangar y fueron a defender la nave, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta una nave pequeña se anclo al crucero, y un grupo de rebeldes entro a la nave, atacando a los clones y a todo aquel que fuera parte del imperio

En el puente

Zorro: (mirando un panel) señor un grupo de rebeldes atacan el interior de la nave, se encuentran en la zona de capsulas de evacuación

Darth Vader: (molesto) son míos (toma su sable de luz y lo activa, dejando ver un sable de color rojo, y muy molesto abandona el puente en dirección a la capsulas de evacuacion)

En el planeta tierra, en alguna parte de china

Se estaba llevando a cabo un torneo de Kung Fu en un lugar llamado el valle de la paz, en el cual al parecer participaban, Un Mono, Una Mantis Religiosa, Una Víbora, Una Grulla, y Una Tigre, pronto daría comienzo el torneo, y los maestros se estaban preparando hasta que

Tigre: (siente un escalofrió) uuuuuuh

Víbora: (mira a la Tigre) que sucede Tigresa

Tigresa: (mira a la víbora) nada Víbora, es solo que, sentí algo raro, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, algo mas grande que esto

Mono: (mira a Tigresa) que podría ser mas grande que la selección al guerrero dragón

Tigresa: (pensativa) no lo se

Grulla: (mira a la felina) estas nerviosa, todos lo estamos

Mantis: (en el hombro de Mono) eso puedes asegurarlo

Tigresa: (piensa por un momento) tal vez tengan razón, tal vez son los nervios, pero además de el nerviosismo me llego el nombre de alguien a la mente

Víbora: (interesada) cual era ese nombre Tigresa

Tigresa: (los mira) el nombre era, Darth Vader

Mono: (interesado) y como era

Tigresa: bueno (recuerda) era grande como de un metro y ochenta y nueve centímetros, usaba una armadura de color negro puro, una capa negra, su cara era tapada por una especie de mascara y un casco, y algo mas que me intriga es su manera de respirar

Grulla: (intrigado) como respiraba

Tigresa: eso es lo que no se (confundida) la forma en la que respiraba de cierto modo, era rara, como entre cortada o algo así….pero supongo que no debo preocuparme de eso, después de todo es imaginario

Víbora: (sonriendo) exacto (de repente suena un Gong) bueno, es hora, suerte a todos

Dicho esto todos salieron de un pequeño escondite y fueron al torneo

De regreso al Destructor

Vader había acabado con todos los rebeldes, pero era demasiado tarde, la nave había sufrido muchos daños por lo cual, tendría que salir de ahí, subió a una capsula y salió de la nave antes de que esta explorada, pero uno de los cazadores, vio la capsula de Vader, le disparo y le dio, dañando seriamente la capsula, y haciendo que se le prendiera Fuego, la capsula perdió su curso y se dirigió al planeta, poco a poco estaba cayendo, y a juzgar por su trayectoria aterrizaría en China, en alguna parte de China, pero en China

De Regreso Al Valle De La Paz

Una tortuga anciana que se encontraba en el torneo en una planta alta, cerro sus ojos y levanto la mano (como si sintiera el poder de la fuerza XD), toda la gente presente en el lugar, volteo a verlo al igual que un panda rojo que estaba junto a el, al igual que Tigresa, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, y Víbora también dirigieron las miradas a la tortuga

Tortuga: (abre los ojos de nuevo) siento que el guerrero dragón esta entre nosotros (dijo con un tono parecido al de Yoda)

Panda Rojo: (voltea a ver a la Tigre, Al Mono, A la Mantis, A la Víbora, y A la Grulla, y les asiente, como dándoles la señal para algo)

Los cinco habían recibido el mensaje y se colocaron en hilera en el centro de la plaza donde se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo

Panda Rojo: Ciudadanos del valle de la paz (en voz alta)….el maestro Oogway ahora eligira al Guerrero Dragón (Oogway es la tortuga)

En ese momento el maestro Oogway comienza a caminar en dirección a los maestros, mientras danzaba lentamente, y varios tambores que habían en el lugar comenzaron a sonar, y en el momento que Oogway puso su pie derecho en la planta donde se encontraban los maestros algo a gran velocidad cayo enfrente de los maestros, todos presentes estaban sorprendidos por aquello, pero el Maestro Oogway seguía con su danza, de repente de la cosa que cayo del cielo, lo cual parecía una piedra, salieron volando un par de puertas de hierro, y de la piedra, salió lo que parecía una persona, y el maestro Oogway se paro enfrente de esa persona y la señalo, la nube de polvo que se había formado no dejaba ver casi nada, pero Tigresa alcanzo a ver que Oogway señalaba a alguien enfrente de el, iba a decir algo, pero paro en seco cuando la nube de polvo se disperso, dejándole ver que sucedía, y quien era aquella persona que Oogway señalaba, haciéndola regresar junto a sus compañeros, los cuales se habían asustado al ver de quien se trataba

Mono: (asustado) co…co…..como dijiste que se llamaba ese sujeto del que hablabas hace rato

Tigresa: (asustada, traga grueso) Darth Vader….pero es imposible que sea el…..no escucho la respira… (No termina ya que escucha la respiración de su imaginación) oh dios

(Ahora suena: La Marcha Imperial (Theme for Darth Vader)

El gran Darth Vader, había caído en el valle de la paz, justo a la mitad de la ceremonia, y el maestro Oogway lo señalo, dando a entender que el seria el guerrero dragón, sin siquiera ver la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón, pero por alguna razón, no pudo sentirla, y no conocía el motivo, el maestro veía otra cosa en su corazón, en el podía ver la bondad, la amistad, la felicidad, la iniciativa de proteger a otros, en pocas palabras, podía ver el corazón de su salvador en aquel Hombre

Oogway: (sonriendo) El Universo….Nos A Enviado Al Guerrero Dragón (con su baston levanta uno de los brazos de Vader)

Tigresa, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora: (sorprendidos) ¿QUE? (dijeron al unisonó, pero Tigresa lo dijo con un toque de enfado)

Panda Rojo: (sorprendido) ¿QUE?

De repente un gong es sonado por un cerdo al lado del panda rojo, y en ese momento todas las personas gritan de júbilo ya que al fin tendría a alguien que los protegiera de aquel ser malvado que conocían como Tai Long, de unas escaleras que llevaban a un palacio bajaron un grupo de patos, cargando un asiento de madera, el panda rojo intento detenerlos pero no lo logro, y los patos junto con el asiento, se paro enfrente de Lord Vader, el cual estaba confundido por lo que pasaba así que avanzo unos cuantos pasos al asiento

Panda Rojo: (corre y se para junto a Oogway) Maestro Oogway espere, esa cosa grande y negra no puede ser la solución a nuestro problema (en ese momento Vader lo voltea a ver y escucha lo que el panda rojo decía) usted iba a señalar a Tigresa (señala a Tigresa) y esa cosa cayo frente a ella…ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE (exaltado)

Oogway: (sonriéndole) los accidentes no existen (en ese momento Vader camina hasta ellos decide hablar)

Darth Vader: (molesto) perdóneme si lo corrigo señor, pero es cierto que los accidentes existen (el panda rojo lo señala y mira a Oogway con una cara de ``ya ve´´) en cuanto a usted (llama la atención de Shifu y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura) mi nombre no es cosa, mi nombre es Darth Vader, pero para usted (señala a Shifu) soy Lord Vader (se levanta y se coloca enfrente de el asiento de madera) a un lado (le dijo a los patos, los cuales por el miedo se hacen a un lado, y Vader voltea a ver al Panda Rojo, el cual lo veía con una expresión confusa) Ahora vera lo que esta cosa puede hacer (regresa su mirada hacia el asiento de madera, extiende el brazo señalando el asiento, y con el gran poder de la fuerza sujeta el objeto en cuestión) ATENCIÓN TODOS, OBSERVEN Y SORPRENDANSE CON MI PODER (levanta el brazo y el asiento en el aire, dejando sorprendidos a todos) ahora el gran final (comienza a cerrar el puño, asiendo que la silla se despedace poco a poco, y cuando tuvo su puño cerrado, el asiento se hizo una bola de astillas y madera, deja de usar la fuerza y deja caer la bola al suelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, Vader Volteo la mirada hacia un palacio que había en el final de las escaleras, no lo duda ni por un segundo y va hacia el)

Panda Rojo: (con la boca abierta, no se da cuenta de que los maestros se acercan a el)

Tigresa: (se arrodilla) perdónenos maestro Shifu…le fallamos (baja la cabeza al igual que sus compañeros)

Shifu: (molesto) no, si esa cosa…si Lord Vader no se rinde para mañana yo les habre fallado a ustedes (los voltea a ver seriamente)

Mono: (asustado) como lo piensa hacer maestro

Tigresa: (un poco asustada) usted vio lo que ese sujeto es capaz de hacer maestro (mira la bola de madera)

Shifu: (molesto) uy si que impresionante, hizo volar un asiento de madera y lo hizo pedazos, eso no es nada, nuestro Kung Fu es mejor que lo que el hizo, solo es cosa de que entre los 6 acabemos con el

Todos: si maestro Shifu (se reverencian y se van al palacio junto con su maestro)

FIN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO


End file.
